


Floorplans

by Tsushi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fujiko is just for framing, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP, jigen dom, she is not in the sexy part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsushi/pseuds/Tsushi
Summary: “I’m the only one who knows you completely, inside and out.”Lupin is a brat and Jigen is not letting him get away with it tonight.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Floorplans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to all the people who make such sexy art on Twitter, you guys are great. Hope you like Jigen Domming. Thanks to Alexis Royce for edits and reading it over!

Jigen was halfway into a bottle of wine when he heard the low, base thumping of furniture on the floor. He turned his head up to the light fixture, as though he could see through the ceiling.

That had to be a new record.

It had been less than ten minutes since Fujiko had led a grinning Lupin up there. Though the thief’s face had its usual doting glow, Jigen didn’t note any softness in Fujiko’s expression. There was no way that hopeful moron was going to get anything tonight. Jigen would have taken that bet a hundred times.

Jigen continued to stare up, not looking, but listening carefully. The thudding was the rhythmic sound of a human body against a bed. But there was only one voice, and it did not sound pleased.

It was always pretty satisfying to be right.

Jigen stretched his long legs, and despite Lupin’s increasingly obnoxious hollering, took a minute to finish off his glass. By the time he’d made his way up the stairs, Jigen could hear his own name, called out in intense irritation. He sighed, and stepped into the bedroom to see what the damage was.

Jigen’s foot hit something soft, and he lifted it up. He’d trodden on a pile of Lupin’s discarded clothing. He kicked it aside, to see the owner, hands above his head, cuffed to the bedframe. And with neither hand nor garment to hide it, everything, including Lupin’s somewhat impressively erect cock, was laid bare.

So, all around, pretty standard Fujiko treatment. It was almost harder to blame Lupin’s lack of focus, if he’d been sporting THAT for awhile. Fujiko had been whispering in his ear and brushing past him all day, even in the middle of the job.

Once upon a time, Jigen might have paid closer attention, he would have had a keener eye as to when Lupin had been too far gone. But it was painful to watch, and there was no point in the process when anyone could have talked sense into Lupin. From the moment she showed up, fate had locked in the outcome: Lupin wriggling like a fish atop tangled sheets, pouting all the while, fingers clutching at cuffs, the skin around them already turning red from the pressure of his flailing.

Lupin moaned in what Jigen assumed was mostly frustration. “What took you so long?!”

Jigen raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I’m waiting for you to learn your lesson.”

Lupin gave the cuffs another yank. “Well then, you’re gonna be waiting awhile!”

“Guess you will too.” Jigen shrugged and let a grin creep onto his face.

He leaned against the doorframe. A few minutes ago, this would have been a pitiful, irksome sight to walk in on. But with Fujiko absent, it felt a little less like she’d been there. Her part in it was minimal, really, when compared to Lupin’s own inability to learn from it. Lupin got himself into this mess. Was it really that important for Jigen to rescue him from it?

And it would be kind of a waste; cuffs that gave Lupin trouble were hard to come by. Cuffs that made him strain, the small muscles he had standing out on his wiry, lean form. Eyes turning to look up at Jigen, indignant. Everything about him was obviously vulnerable, but he hadn’t even noticed yet. Full of unreleased energy, but with no direction for it.

“These cuffs are tight, Jigen! And they’re hardly built for a humane capture! I’d have to dislocate my thumb AND my wrist to get out of them!” Lupin slumped over on his back, and gave a pouty tug on the chain. “At least Pops has the decency to work with loose rivets...”

Lupin was trying to act casual, but his face was already rosy with exertion. And if other lustful signifiers were anything to go by, Lupin’s tension hadn’t gone down even slightly.

Jigen crossed his arms and stared down at him. He usually left the brainstorming to Lupin, but Jigen wasn’t half bad at seizing upon sudden opportunities. And Lupin was cute when he asked for help.

Even cuter when he had to beg for it, though...

“Jigen!!!” Lupin gave a kick, hard enough to pull himself off the bed, and the back of the bed off the ground, just for a moment. It gave another thud, and the wooden parts creaked, but the frame held fast.

“Come on, man! What gives? Your hat blocking all the sound to your ears? Go get some bolt cutters and get me outta here!”

He could. He could give a shrug, amble off to obey orders, cut Lupin free, and then listen to him mope about Fujiko all night. Or worse, mope for a half hour, rationalize her actions, and then spend the evening defending her to Jigen. 

Yeah, what a great time that would be. 

On the other hand, Lupin had just kicked again, the force insufficient to slide the cuffs off. He was resting against the mattress now, panting. He pulled one of his knees up. Unconsciously trying to find some friction, to get to work on the lustful trap that Fujiko had left clamped around his mind. Remembering that he wasn’t alone, he pulled his leg back and frowned at Jigen, like it was his partner’s fault that he was in such a state.

His glare faltering at the little Lupin could see under Jigen’s brim. There was something dangerous about his partner’s current expression.

“After how she teased you, you must be really needing some relief, huh?” Jigen mused, unsympathetic. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and it creaked under him.

“Yes!” Lupin bellowed, and Jigen wondered how much steam he had left to let off. “Let me out so I can go enjoy at least SOME of my night! Stop being a cockblocking bastard!” 

When Jigen didn’t move to get back up, Lupin kicked out a foot again. It was futile, Jigen was just slightly out of his reach. Lupin gritted his teeth and really tried to tear into him-

“-insubordination! Jigen you’re supposed to be right at my side when I call and you’re supposed to LISTEN when I-”

Jigen started to laugh, which only served to anger Lupin further. 

He practically snarled at him, trying desperately to get him back in line. “This isn’t funny!”

“It’s friggin hilarious actually.” Jigen said.

His eyes, shaded slightly by the brim of his hat, locked onto Lupin’s, and Lupin felt himself start to sweat.

No, it was laughable to think, impossible, really, that THE Lupin could be losing control of this situation. He swallowed the treacherous thought, and looked back up again. Jigen wasn’t big on eye contact, but Lupin could see them now, and he could tell when Jigen had set his mind on something.

Jigen tipped up his hat to get a better look at him. The mischievous grin was spreading wider on his face, and his hands seemed to be gripping onto the sheets. Jigen was planning on making a move.

Lupin’s hips twitched, and he tried to pretend that they hadn’t. He swallowed again. He could try not to think about Jigen leaning over, about hands that wanted him, but refused to speed up, hands that took their time working you over-

Okay, FINE. Lupin gave a huff, trying to fight against what his dick wanted was a losing battle, any day. But like hell he was going to let Jigen be in charge. Lupin could be in charge even if he was in cuffs, anyone who doubted that found out quickly how wrong they were.

He gave what he hoped was a casual sigh, and crossed his cuffed hands behind his head, despite the slight pain it caused. He did his best to look as unbothered as possible.

“Well if you want to touch me, then I guess I could settle for you taking care of me.”

Jigen scoffed, quite amused by this turn in his partner’s strategy, “Oh settle? I see.”

Jigen wasn’t fooled one bit. He was focused, and patient, and just the right amount of tipsy. It emboldened him more than usual.

“How about this? I’ll take care of you all right…” Jigen’s leering grin moved closer to Lupin’s face, and he could feel his hot breath on his neck. “But only if you beg me first.”

“Don’t count on it, Jigen-chan!” Lupin quipped back, unable to hide his whine of need within a faux-mocking tone.

“If there’s one thing I can count on, it’s your dick completely taking over your self respect.”

“I’m more stubborn than horny.” Lupin said, but he honestly wasn’t sure. It seemed like it could be a very tight competition between them.

Jigen chuckled, obviously unconvinced. He put a hand on Lupin’s chest, warm against the uncovered skin. Making Lupin relax his resolve involuntarily.

“I’m not going to give you the satisfaction now that I know you want it! You can’t steal from a thief!” Lupin pouted, as Jigen began to stroke his fingers against his bare chest. Fingernails brushing across skin with firm, inescapable pressure. Lupin released a pleased sigh in spite of himself.

“You sound like you’re trying to make yourself believe that.” Jigen said in a low, but amused tone. Lupin could hear the smile in his voice and it reignited his focus. He angrily squirmed, not wanting to give Jigen the satisfaction.

“Jigen! Quit playing around!” He demanded, with no power to actually enforce that demand beyond his own confidence. Jigen laughed again and moved his fingers down his chest, brushing up his hips and thighs but deliberately avoiding anything beyond that.

Yes, he wanted it. Lupin wanted Jigen to wrap his palm around him, to lower Lupin’s itching mind into a luscious pool of warm, smooth relief. His thighs tensed, and everything between them was aching from the way Jigen kept getting so close to touching...

“So you really want me to just leave you alone huh?”

Jigen lifted a single finger, finally touching him, teasing along the length of his cock, and Lupin had to bite back a moan.

“I can go get it from someone who isn’t going to disrespect me.” He glared at Jigen, his face hard, but his body beginning to tremble from tension and need.

“You can run off to whoever you want.” Jigen’s finger drifted lazily, up and down. Lupin tried to buck into his hand, to get just that little bit of extra contact, but Jigen’s reflexes were too well refined, and he pulled his hand back, neither increasing nor breaking contact.

“But I’m the only one who knows you completely, inside and out…” He continued. He could roll with any chaos Lupin could cause. This was easy. “You’re good at breaking into safes, Lupin, but I’m good at breaking into you...”

He leaned against Lupin, confident, whispering gruffly into Lupin’s ear. His lips brushed along the curve, and Lupin’s hips gave another fruitless buck.

Lupin blinked against the seductive haze, to find himself leaning the side of his head against Jigen’s mouth, desperate for tender contact anywhere he could get it. He strained against the cuffs on the bed as his back arched, taking back control of all those involuntary movements. 

He skewed his eyes shut, petulant. “Come on Jigen... please!”

“Please what?” Jigen was still smirking, Lupin could hear it in his voice.

Lupin gritted his teeth. ‘Magic word,’ his ass. “Aghhh I just want to come! I said ‘Please!’ ”

“You have to say, ‘Please Jigen, let me come.’”

The demand should have slapped something awake in him, should have been the sort of deal breaker that ruined the mood.

“Hell no! I won’t!” He shouted. Lupin tried to sound assertive, but the wall of stony rejection he’d expected wasn’t there. Instead, his libedo was nodding along, trying to push his mouth open.

Since when exactly was he above debasing himself to get some action?

Jigen grabbed him by the chin and with his other hand, pinched his nipple tightly. “Fine then. Have it your way.”

Lupin saw spots at the edge of his vision, but couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He squirmed and moaned, “Bastard! Just give it to me already!”

If he didn’t have his eyes squeezed shut, Lupin would have seen Jigen moving. But he felt the change in posture. Jigen let go of him, and he nearly broke, tongue-tied, mouth outpacing his mind, about to plead out for Jigen not to stop. But then there was the warmth of breath between his legs.

Jigen’s face lowered slowly, tongue delicately reaching to lick just the tip of his dick. As Jigen’s tongue flicked over him, Lupin gasped, the shock bordering on painful, but salvaged by the richness, the sheer indulgence of the contact.

“How’s that?” Jigen’s voice was husky, and every moment he kept his head raised was one spent delighting in denying Lupin more of what he knew he wanted.

“Aughhh! I hate you, you know that?!” Lupin kicked his feet in fruitless struggle, or perhaps just in an exaggerated tantrum.

He didn’t dare bring them close to Jigen this time, though. If he kicked Jigen now, it was over. 

Jigen lowered his mouth again, but stopped short.

“That dick of yours clearly doesn’t hate me nearly as much as the rest of you.” The way Jigen’s hot breath felt so close to his cock made Lupin ache.

“I’m not going to say it, Jigen!” Lupin growled, fingers wrapping into fists, trying to focus on the sensation of the cuffs, any other thought to keep from giving in.

“I’m going to make you say it so loud that you have to worry about someone hearing...” Jigen’s tongue ran up the entire length.

Lupin yelped and tugged at the cuffs. His wrists were starting to hurt but the sensation elsewhere was overtaking it. His resolve was frayed. It would be so easy, and he couldn’t rightly say why he was still making such a fuss. After all, Jigen wasn’t really asking for that much, was he? 

Jigen’s soft, warm lips pressed into his flesh and Lupin curled his toes, mind washed clean. Despite his best efforts a soft moan escaped from his mouth.

“Unnn.... I said please already.... That should be enough...”

Jigen’s strong palms rested inside Lupin’s thighs, pulling his legs open, making all his muscles tighten and making every motion feel more intense. Jigen had an amazing tongue, and he lavished agonizingly slow attention on Lupin’s cock.

Lupin still squirmed, but the sensation of moving his body now, with his legs held firmly apart, just made the whole thing worse. Or better. Lupin was unable to hold back from making short aching groans for more. Jigen paused to look up at him.

“You know what you’re supposed to say. Stop messing around. If you want it, just say it.”

Lupin felt his face growing hotter. Some remnant of his pride rattling around in his submerged, increasingly hazy mind, still holding on, but so far from in control. It was a forgone conclusion, but still, still he couldn’t say it.

He let his head fall to the side, looking away from Jigen. He was going to be so SMUG about it.

“Please...

“Louder.” Jigen commanded, gripping a hand just slightly too tight around the base of Lupin’s dick.

Lupin winced. Why did it have to feel that good? His voice broke, but his will just barely did not. 

“Please!”

Jigen’s fingers adjusted, undulating around him, modulating the pressure so Lupin couldn’t get used to the feeling or take his mind off it. Jigen was teasing him, depriving him, pushing him closer, but all too slowly.

“I know what you’re doing.” Jigen’s voice was level, calm. “Trying to get what you want without following my instructions exactly, so you can keep some of your dignity. I’m not going to let you have it. Not unless you can be a real good boy for me, Lupin...” 

Jigen even shocked himself with how confident he was feeling. Whatever the hell was in that wine, he needed more of it.

He could feel the way Lupin’s body quivered at his words, and the way he seemed to melt at the words ‘good boy.’ They both knew Lupin couldn’t hold out for much longer, and pushing him further and further to the edge gave Jigen a rush of adrenaline. Lupin was right where he wanted him.

Jigen’s head bobbed. He stopped moving his fingers, but sucked gently on his tip. Trading one pleasure for another. Not getting Lupin any closer. Just a different form of torture. Lupin gasped, and Jigen tried not to smile too quickly. Didn’t want to move his lips any more than he could help it. He let one muffled laugh out, tongue rubbing along Lupin’s head, and was glad he hadn’t laughed too loud. The sound Lupin made as he did it was one he never wanted to forget.

Lupin blinked away tears, and they ran down his face, two cool points of sensation that offered only a split second of distraction. Then his mind was back between his legs, gripped between those fingers, and he felt his own mouth smile, sympathetically happy to hear Jigen’s laughter. He didn’t know whether he wanted to slug Jigen or hold him and never let go, but his body had been making up his mind for him, and the thought of Jigen smiling like that, all comfortable and strong and-

“Aughhhh fuck!” He could barely concentrate, but his heart was beating so loud he could barely hear his own voice now anyway.

“Please, please, PLEASE let me come, Jigen!”

And with that Jigen took him into his mouth fully, working his cock in his mouth with practiced precision. Lupin groaned much louder now, everything was good, and there was nothing to think about but how desperately good every inch of him was feeling, all the abandoned, lonely spots now cherished and lavished in turn, over and over again, and he was vaguely aware of making some kind of noise, words of gratitude and praise and shapeless moans, but they were as lost in the pleasure as he was.

He had fully lost volume control by the time he came hard in the back of Jigen’s throat, grunting out a satisfied-

“Ahhh Daddy...!”

Jigen’s brow furrowed, and his narrowed eyes looked up at the thoughtless thief, who was still blissfully grinding his hips down Jigen’s throat. Jigen managed not to hurry, finished the task at hand, and slowly pulled himself away with a chuckle.

“What the hell man, that’s so weird.”

Lupin had been looking to snuggle into his partner, all grudges set aside, but this snapped him right back to reality.

“What?! It’s sexy!” Lupin pouted.

“It totally isn’t.” 

Jigen laughed a bit harder, putting a hand to his face, a bit embarrassed for him, as he moved to go get some bolt cutters from the desk.

Lupin stuck out his tongue, but smiled a little as he did. Jigen returned to his side and held his wrists gently to keep them out of the way as he cut him free. Jigen figured he had punished Lupin enough for the night, and decided to stay any further quips at Lupin’s expense. It turned out to be the right call, as Lupin quickly sunk into his arms, clambered on top of him, eager to reclaim his rosy afterglow.

Jigen laughed again as his partner promptly fell asleep on his lap. What a way to spend an evening. He wasn’t really feeling too bad, himself. The look on Lupin’s face as he broke was still lingering in the front of Jigen’s mind, and as far as mental images went, it was an alluring- and highly useful- one. His hand started to make its way down to his own belt-

And was stopped there, by a barrier several inches thick, made of loudly snoring thief.

Oh. He tried to gently move Lupin to one side, then the other.

Jigen whispered, half to himself, half to Lupin. “Hey, just move a little-”

Lupin snuggled closer into the curve where Jigen’s neck met shoulder, and responded with the dreamiest, happiest tone Jigen had ever heard.

“Jigen...”

Jigen felt his heart swelling in his chest, and knew he couldn’t move now.

Unfortunately, that warm pressure on his neck and that tender tone meant something else, somewhere else, was also swelling uncomfortably against his pants.

His hat was within reach, so he picked it up, and dropped it on his face, resigned to an uncomfortable night trapped by a terrible tease.

He probably should have seen this coming. But from the moment he saw Lupin on the bed, fate had locked in this outcome.


End file.
